Wherever you are
by AthrunXCagalli4ever
Summary: A tradegy story. For Athrun and Cagalli. Read and Review. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny and the song wherever you are.

Athrun and Cagalli were best of couples. One night Athrun told Kira to buy a ring for Cagalli for a proposal.

"Kira, Favor?" Athrun asked

"What is it?" replied Kira

"Well, Can you please buy Cagalli a ring?" said Athrun

"Whoo! Athrun you are going to propose" Kira celebrated

"uh..hehe... Yeah." Said Athrun who just blushed

"Okay. don't worry." Said Kira

"here is 15,000 thousand yen to buy hera ring that named "propsal ring" it is worth 14, 568 thousand yen. So keep the change. Then meet me at AL'S Fastfood tomorrow evening okay!" Said AThrun and handed the money to Kira

"Okay!" Kira said and left the place.

Athrun called a TAXI. When he was in the TAXI he called Cagalli in her cellphone.

"Hello Athrun" Answered Cagalli

"Babe, come at Luriel's Restaurant tomorrow evening atleast 8 pm." said Athrun

"Okay" Agreed Cagalli

"It's a big surprise!" said Athrun

"I am going to tell something important!"

"Really?"

"YEP!"

"hehe OKay babe bye!"

"Bye!"

Cagalli smiled. as she preessed the red button on her cellphone. She was excited.

AL'S FASTFOOD : 7.30

"here Athrun!" Kira gave the ring

"Thanks Kira!" said Athrun

When Athrun went out of the Fastfood, He was staring at the ring he was so amazed. He didn't notice he was et the road.

**BANG!**

Athrun got hit by a big truck that killed him. His blood was flowing with the ring. Kira went out.

"Athrun! Please wake up!" Kira cried.

WEE WOO WEE WOOO WEE WOOO

the Ambulance came. The doctors/nurse went out of the Ambulance. Carrying Athrun and Kira went along also.

**HEART HEALING**

They reached the hospital and Athrun was brought in the operating room. Kira remembered Cagalli.

Cagalli waited for Athrun and he didn't come. She was worried. Then her phone ring.

"Hello" Answered Cagalli

"Cagalli you have to go here ate Heart Healing Center. I'm so sorry."

TOOT TOOT

"Kira! Hello..." Kira turned the phone off.

She had nothing to do but to got there. She went there, she was nervous, as in very nervous. Her eyes was wet with her tears.  
Cagalli went inside the hospital and asked for Athrun the nurse said "Go straight aheag going to the operating room. Then Cagalli thanked her.

"Kira... pant...Where... Pant... is Athrun" Cagalli was tired of running.

"He is in there..." Kira pointed the operating room.

"why what happened?" Asked Cagalli

"He was hit by a truck..." said Kira

"No...It can't be."

"Sorry.. He wanted to give you this ring."

"Huh..."

Then the doctor came out and said...

"He didn't make it."

"WHAT!" Cagalli cried in the arms of her loving brother.

AFTER 5 YEARS: Oct.29, 2006

Cagalli had accepted Athrun's death and the good news she was to say was Athrun was a father of a girl. Still Cagalli wore the ring that Athrun was suppose to give it to her. When she was baking a cake for Athrun's birthday, A dove came form the sky up above. The dove has a letter.

"what's this, for me?" Wondered Cagalli

She opened the letter slowly and she read:

_Dearest Cagalli,_

_ I miss you so much... and I love you. Wish I was still there. But now I am only watching you... Say hi for my new daughter and say to her Daddy loves her deep inside... and i won't leave you._

_ Love,  
Athrun_

Cagalli almost cried. when she was to look for the dove it was gone. Then the cake was done. She served it to her daughter.

"Here Lisa." She gave a piece of cake to Lisa

"Where is Daddy?" Asked Lisa

"Up where the stars are!" said Cagalli

"does he love us?"

"Yes, Daddy loves you so much." said Cagalli

lisa smiled and ate the cake.

I love to see the ocean's beauty  
And the moon that shines above  
Alone in the sand lookin at the stars  
Wishing someday i would find true love

Wouldn't be nice to see the morning  
With the one you love the most  
Wouldn't be nice to say goodnight  
To the one you hold so close  
To your heart, to your heart...

The wind that blows the dove  
Is the wind that blows my love  
Hoping to find its way to you  
Wherever you are

I love to sit in fields of green  
Looking deeply thru the sky  
Watching birds as they flap by  
Hoping someday faith will bring me true love

Wouldn't be nice to hold someone  
So dear, n near your heart  
Wouldn't be nice to hear those words  
I love you, from the one  
That you love, that you love

The wind that blows the dove  
Is the wind that blows my love  
Hoping to find its way to you  
Wherever you are

The wind that blows the dove  
Is the wind that blows my love  
Hoping to find its way to you  
Wherever you are

I love to see myself one day  
In the arms of someone  
Who will share her life with me  
Selflessly, someday you will find your way,  
To me . . .

The wind that blows the dove  
Is the wind that blows my love  
Hoping to find its way to you  
Wherever you are

The wind that blows the dove  
Is the wind that blows my love  
Hoping to find its way to you  
Wherever you are, wherever you are  
THE END


End file.
